


preached the devil in the belfry

by theomegapoint



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Kinktober 2018, Knotting, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-05 21:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theomegapoint/pseuds/theomegapoint
Summary: Maybe he should have know, then. Maybe he should have figured it out, but then he went away to college and he was away from Dean for long enough to forget. Long enough to pretend like there wasn't anything between them, really.





	preached the devil in the belfry

It starts innocently enough, is the thing. They're just—they're stupid and young when Dean kisses Sam the first time and they brush it off. It doesn't go any further, because they're too young to know any better it's just that some girl at school told Sam about kissing and Sam's always been insatiably curious about new things, so he asks Dean to kiss him and well.

Maybe he should have know, then. Maybe he should have figured it out, but then he went away to college and he was away from Dean for long enough to forget. Long enough to pretend like there wasn't anything between them, really.

And he keeps that up when they're on the road for a while. He keeps enough distance between them to pretend like they won't fall back into old habits, until they're in some cheap motel and there's only one bed and Dean is pressed so close that it's nothing at all to close the space between them and press their lips together. It's nothing at all to press Dean down on the bed and straddle him.

“Sammy,” Dean says. It's not a warning or anything; Sam knows Dean too well for that. “You sure?”

“I've always been sure,” Sam says. It's the truth, when he gets down to it. “I'm always sure of you.”

Dean kisses him like he's feral. It makes something light in Sam, makes him feel like he's on fire. He lets Dean flip them over, lets Dean unbutton his jeans and shove them down.

"God, Sammy." Dean's casually fucking him with three fingers. "You're so fucking wet for me."

"Dean," Sam says. It's almost not a word with how broken it is. "Dean, please."

"I know, Sammy." Dean presses a kiss to Sam's brow. "I know, but not yet."

It's frustrating, but Sam trusts Dean more than anyone else in the world so he lets Dean finger him until he sees whatever it is he wants and he tries not to whine about it. If he wanted, he knows that he could whine and Dean would give in because Dean has always been weak. He only doesn't because he's aware that if he doesn't use it strategically, Dean _will_ eventually catch on that he's doing it on purpose.

As it is, Dean doesn't make him wait too much longer before he's pulling down his own pants and crowding over Sam in a way that's perfect and real and better than anything Sam's convinced himself he was fine with in the interim of being away from the one person he's always wanted. The one person he's always needed.

It doesn't take Dean very long to find the right angle, the right spot to hit to make Sam shake and fall apart, and that's good. That's fine, but it's not what Sam _wants_. It's not full enough, not overwhelming enough, and Sam is trying to incoherently try and convey what he wants but Dean just presses a soft kiss to his forehead and murmurs gentle nothings.

“Shhhh, shh. You're so good for me, Sammy. You're so beautiful.” The steady stream of words gives Sam something to ground himself with, something to know that he's not being ignored. Dean's right there and Dean is going to give him what he wants. “Be good for me.”

Dean goes slow—it's not what Sam wants at all, but no matter how much he whines, Dean doesn't speed up. It's almost torturous how slowly Dean is going, and after a while Sam has lost all concept of time. Seconds feel like hours and minutes have stretched into weeks, months, _years_ where the only thing that matters is Dean's steady voice and the burst of blinding pleasure he gets every time Dean hits the correct spot.

Sam has no idea how long it's been by the time Dean thrusts forward one last time as his knot is swelling, locking them together. It's perfect, walking the fine line between too much and just that little bit past what's comfortable in a way that has Sam sobbing while Dean kisses his tears away. They'll be like this for a while, Sam's body milking Dean's cock for all it's worth until he can give no more, and Dean gently turns them so they're lying down. It's sweet, but the angle's all wrong and weird so Sam whines until Dean sighs and rearranges them again in a sitting position so Sam settles down.

“You're a spoiled brat, you know that?” Dean runs his fingers along Sam's stomach where it's starting to bulge slightly. “Such a princess.”

Normally Sam would have a witty reply to that, but right now he's too blissful to actually care. Dean's right anyway, he is a spoiled princess but he's _Dean's_ spoiled princess and that's what really matters here. If it were anybody else Sam wouldn't feel so entitled, but it's Dean and Sam knows that Dean will give him whatever he wants so he's more willing to ask for it.

Sighing contentedly, Sam tilts his head and exposes his neck. Dean laughs, and rubs his nose along Sam's neck obligingly. They scent each other all the time anyway, but it has a different meaning in this moment, Sam thinks. When Dean's done, he exposes his own neck and Sam nuzzles it gently, breathing in the scent of home and safety. The action makes Dean's cock twitch in him, which is unexpected in a way that makes Sam's breath hitch. He squeezes, just to hear Dean groan and say his name.

He feels full and safe, which is better than anything he's felt in months. It's better than anything he's felt like since Harvard, maybe, so he doesn't feel bad for settling against Dean and letting his eyes flutter shut. Dean's hands are rubbing at his shoulders, lulling him into sleep, and Sam purrs.

“Go to sleep, princess.” Dean brushes a thumb along Sam's cheek and tucks his hair out of the way. “I'll wake you up later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober was a mistake, but I'm committed now so there's that.


End file.
